La honte de Meredith Cullens
by reveanne
Summary: Je sais, Sirius Black n'aime que Sirius Black. Il est méchant, égoïste, vantard... Comment ai-je pu être me réjouir qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi?  Comment ai-je pu accepter son rendez-vous? Oui, je sais, je me suis prise un cognard en pleine tête. Aïe!
1. 1

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#1

Meredith était en retard, très en retard même. Mais ce n'était pas totalement sa faute mais celle de Slughorn, et en fait plus précisément de celle de Ginger Obb. Cette imbécile avait eu la bonne et magistrale idée de jeter une queue de triton dans la potion de Casius Greenfather, provoquant une explosion monstrueuse qui avait transformé tout les garçons en … en… Meredith n'avait pas très bien compris en quoi exactement. Mais Slughorn avait dû leur rendre leur apparence, ce qui avait pris un peu de temps.

Meredith qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire de triton, essayait de rattraper désespérément son retard. Elle dévala plusieurs volées de marches, dans sa précipitation en dévala trop et dû les regrimper aussitôt. Elle traversa le couloir en touchant à peine le sol jusqu'à…

« IL EST INTERDIT DE COURIR DANS LES COULOIRS ! »

… ce que Lily Evans la voit. La préfète en chef n'était pas du genre à laisser passer pareil entorse à la règle sans intervenir. Même si, en fait, elle n'avait entraperçu qu'une vague et petite silhouette blonde passant à la vitesse d'un vif d'or.

Mue par un instinct de survie assez développé, Meredith s'immobilisa instantanément et se mit à marcher à grand pas légèrement sautillant.

Lily toisa l'adolescente. Petite, blonde, maigre comme balai, en sixième année à Poufsouffle. Meredith Cullens. A sa démarche, il était facile de deviner que dès quelle se sentirait hors de vue, elle se remettrait à courir à toute jambe. La préfète en chef sortit sa baguette. Ce n'était pas son problème si la gardienne de l'équipe de Poufsouffle était monstrueusement en retard à son entrainement de Quidditch.

Meredith dans un parfait contrôle de sa démarche tourna dans le couloir de gauche, l'esprit déjà à la course. Elle s'élança et ..

« JAMBECOTON ! »

… s'étala de tout son long sur le dallage.

Lily apparut derrière elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se redresser.

« Mademoiselle Meredith Cullens, il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs. »

Meredith se massa le menton et fusilla la préfète du regard.

« Il est aussi interdit de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs. »

Meredith avait parfaitement raison.

« Hé bien je vais te laisser comme ça, alors, je ne voudrais pas enfreindre deux fois le règlement de suite. »

Sur ce, Mademoiselle Evans tourna les talons et retourna dans son couloir d'origine, abandonnant la jeune Cullens à son maléfice.

« Pintade ! » maugréa l'adolescente.

Insulte aussi peu sorcière que les parents de la jeune fille. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança elle-même le contre-sort.

« IL EST INTERDIT DE LANCER DES SORTILLÈGES DANS LES COULOIRS ! »

« GRELUCHE ! » répondit Meredith.

Elle avait au moins la certitude, et maigre consolation, qu'Evans comprenait l'insulte, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Lily réapparut.

- Répète un peu pour voir ?

- Quoi ? Greluche ou pintade ?

Lily devint cramoisie.

Meredith sauta sur ses pieds et épousseta son uniforme.

- Ce serait avec joie que je continuerais ce passionnant échange mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle tourna les talons, sourde à aux invectives de la préfète elle reprit sa route. Elle attendit toutefois d'être hors de porté de maléfice pour se remettre à courir.

Ceux qui connaissaient Lily Evans de longue date mais ne l'auraient pas côtoyé depuis fort longtemps auraient sans doute été étonné par cette altercation. Toutefois la gentille et parfaite préfète n'aurait sans doute pas réagit ainsi si Meredith n'avait pas eu, quelques semaines auparavant, la merveilleuse idée de créer une sublime petite chanson à son intention. Ritournelle où elle avait savamment fait rimer, sur un rythme joyeux et facile à retenir, Lily avec brocoli, puis avec ennui et pour finir avec lit. (Et ne parlons pas ici des rimes trouvées pour Evans et encore moins de celles pour préfète, cela ne serait pas décent.)

Bref, Meredith arriva toute essoufflée aux abords du terrain de Quidditch où son équipe était déjà dans les airs.

Alfred Munch, batteur et capitaine de l'équipe, hurlait à se casser la voix après Abha Jodhpur, poursuiveuse de son état, qui visiblement peinait quelque peu à rattraper le souafle en faisant un looping.

Meredith traversa à grandes enjambées la dernière pelouse qui la séparait du terrain

BLAM

Elle percuta de plein fouet quelque chose. Chose sur laquelle elle tomba lourdement. Chose qui gémit et bougea. Et surtout quelque chose de totalement invisible. Trop pressée pour s'attarder à ce mystère, elle se redressa vivement et reprit sa route sans plus réfléchir. Elle s'arrêta en bas des gradins.

« Alfred ? » cria-t-elle.

Comme le capitaine n'eut aucune réaction, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« ALFRED MUNCH ? »

C'est là que ce produisirent deux choses qui allaient conduire à la catastrophe.

Il y eut un chuchotement derrière Meredith.

Munch envoya par mégarde le cognard en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller.

Si la jeune fille ne s'était pas retournée juste à ce moment là peut-être aurait-elle vu le cognard arriver, peut-être aurait-elle pu l'éviter, peut-être Munch n'aurait pas faillit tuer sa meilleure amie et peut-être la dernière chose qu'elle aurait vu n'aurait pas été le visage Sirius Black juste au-dessus du sien.


	2. 2

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

**#2**

Est-ce que ça va ?

Meredith ne supportait pas cette question et s'était promis de gifler la prochaine personne qui la lui poserait. Non, mais ho. Comme si ça ne se voyait pas ? Un cognard lui avait brisé le crâne et elle avait l'impression que son cerveau lui était sorti par les trous de nez. Ça n'allait pas et ça ne pouvait pas aller. Il fallait être logique.

« Une visite pour vous ! » annonça Pomfresh en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Meredith se prépara à frapper.

Alfred Munch apparut. Tout embêté et visiblement très encombré de lui-même. Pomfresh les laissa, gardant la porte ouverte, au cas où.

« Je suis désolé. »

Meredith se détendit, c'était là une bonne entrée en matière. Malheureusement il ne s'arrêta pas là.

« Comment ça va ?

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et eut un sourire mauvais. Munch se mit immédiatement sur le qui-vive. Il connaissait bien Meredith, très bien même, ils étaient dans la même classe depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, dans la même équipe, dans les mêmes délires aussi.

- Approche, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle fit un geste l'invitant à venir plus près. Il fit quelques pas un peu méfiant. Meredith était lunatique et avait un fichu caractère, du genre à se venger. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

- Approche, j'te dis !

Munch avança jusqu'au bord du lit.

- Penche-toi un peu.

Il obtempéra.

PAF !

Il reçut la gifle de plein fouet. Il en resta abasourdi. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Meredith.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?

- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me tuer ?

- Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer, je...

- Qu'est ce que Black foutait là ?

Meredith s'était beaucoup posé de questions à ce sujet. Ce n'était pas le genre de Black d'assister aux entrainements de Quidditch, surtout à ceux des Poufsouffles, surtout pas après les indiscrétions de Miss Evans.

- Ha, oui, Black… soupira Munch.

- Alors ?

- J'en sais rien. J'l'avais même pas vu avant que j'atterrisse.

- Tu ne m'as pas vu non plus je te signale.

- Tu aurais été à l'heure et à ta place, ça ne te serait pas arrivé.

PAF ! Munch reçut une deuxième gifle.

- Tu as failli me tuer, s'pèce de meurtrier !

- Tu vas en faire une chanson ? s'exclama Munch en faisant un bond en arrière pour éviter une troisième gifle.

- Evans l'avait bien mérité.

- Et puis c'était très élégant, surtout la rime à préfète…

Meredith lui décocha un regard mauvais.

- Assassin.

- C'était un accident.

- Batteur à la noix, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle était devenue soudain très pâle. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'énerver. La douleur lui vrillait la tête.

- Ça va ?

PAF

- J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

- C'est pas une raison pour me frapper.

- Tu n'dirais pas autant d'idiotie aussi…

Sa voix tremblait sous l'effet de la douleur.

- Pardon.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas savoir ce que Black faisait là ? reprit-elle d'une voix plus sûr.

- Il faudrait le lui demander.

Meredith eut un petit rire triste.

- Oui, c'est ça, j'vais aller le voir au milieu de tous ses amis, histoire de bien me taper la honte.

Meredith était amère.

- Surtout après ce qu'a raconté Evans.

- Au fait, tu sais qu'il fait le pied de grue dans le couloir depuis pas loin de deux heures ?

- Qui il ?

- Black.

Meredith manqua s'étouffer.

- Pourquoi ?

Sa voix était montée d'une octave.

- Pour te chanter une berceuse.

Munch était trop loin pour recevoir une quatrième gifle.

- Ou alors pour se plaindre que tu as sali sa chemise.

- Sali sa chemise ? répéta la jeune fille sans comprendre.

- Tu saignais du nez.

Ça, elle le savait mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était :

- Comment mon sang est arrivé sur sa chemise ?

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel. La lueur se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Instinctivement son regard se porta en direction du couloir.

- Il… il… bégaya-t-elle

- Oui, dans ses bras du terrain de Quidditch jusqu'ici.

Meredith rougit violement.

- Le pire c'est que tu ne t'en souviendras jamais, se moqua Munch.

- Alfred ?

- C'est bien dommage, ça t'aurait occupé la nuit.

- Alfred !

Meredith s'était cachée dans son oreiller.

- Et puis le jour aussi. Tu as tellement rêvé que ça arrive.

- Alfred Munch, tais-toi !

- C'est ballot de ne pas pouvoir t'en souvenir.

- Munch… supplia-t-elle.

- Imagine tout ce que tu aurais pu lui faire…

- Je crois, intervint une voix qui n'était pas celle de Meredith, qu'elle essaie de te dire que je suis derrière toi et que j'entends absolument tout ce que tu dis.

Alfred Munch se pétrifia et tourna sur lui-même. Sirius Black se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle, bras croisé sur la poitrine, sa manche droite maculée de sang. Son visage n'affichait pas son habituel sourire moqueur, plutôt une sorte de gêne, chose suffisamment rare pour être remarquée.

- Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait mieux.

Meredith, mortifiée jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, était bien incapable de lui répondre, de parler, ou même d'émettre le moindre son.

- C'est assez effrayant de voir un cognard percuter quelqu'un comme ça. Décidément l'équipe de Poufsouffle est pitoyable.

Munch n'arriva pas à exprimer ses pensées.

- Mais visiblement leurs joueurs ont la tête dure.

Silence.

- Me voilà rassuré. Je vais donc vous laisser.

Black se redressa et s'apprêta à partir.

- Au fait Cullens… ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Géniale la chanson sur Evans, très bien trouvé la rime avec préfète. J'adore ! Je voulais te l'dire avant, mais ça fait trois semaines que tu m'évites.

On entendait son sourire dans le ton de sa voix.

Sirius Black quitta enfin les lieux

Un très long et très pesant silence tomba.

- Je… bégaya finalement Alfred Munch… Je suis désolé.

Meredith avait toujours le visage caché dans son oreiller. Ses épaules tremblaient.

- Sort d'ici ! cracha-t-elle.

Sa voix était étouffée, cassée et furieuse.

- Meri…

- Tout de suite !

- Pardon, Meri…

- Sorts avant que j'trouve une rime à Munch !

Meredith Cullens resta seule. L'oreiller étouffa son cri. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

Elle avait envie de disparaître.

Là.

Maintenant.

Mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple.


	3. 3

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#3

« Meredith ! »

Alfred Munch s'était stratégiquement posté devant la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année. Sa proie ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Quelques demoiselle l'avaient dévisagée avant de comprendre et de partir en ricanant.

« Meredith Cullens ! »

Munch n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les simagrées de la demoiselle.

« Cullens ! Sors de là-dedans immédiatement ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse.

« Je vais forcer la porte ! »

Silence.

Deux garçons passèrent à côté de lui, le dévisagèrent et s'éloignèrent en murmurant. Une petite mélodie s'éleva dans leur sillage. Ils jetèrent un regard en arrière avant d'éclater de rire. Munch les foudroya du regard. Ils préférèrent s'éclipser rapidement.

« CULLENS ! » rugit Alfred Munch. « Assume tes actes ! »

Il y eut un brouhaha à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Tu peux entrer ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix de Meredith.

« On la tient ! »

Visiblement les autres filles du dortoir s'étaient ligués contre leur camarade et avaient pris le parti d'Alfred Munch. Elles avaient bien raison en fait. Meredith avait trouvé une rime à Munch. Bon sans être à la hauteur de celle de Préfète (qui ne volait pas, il faut bien dire, tellement au-dessus du genou et n'atteignait pas la ceinture) elle était quand même peu flatteuse pour le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle.

Capitaine qui avait son fan-club

Avec des fans qui étaient dans le dortoir.

Munch eut une hésitation. Il avait reconnu la voix d'une quatrième année. Cette fille n'avait rien à faire dans ce dortoir. Visiblement certaines filles avaient réagi plus vite que lui. Alfred posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, appuya, poussa mais ne put entrer. Il essaya une nouvelle fois sans succès.

« La porte est bloquée ! » finit-il par annoncer.

Des pas lourds s'approchèrent à l'intérieur. La porte trembla, se secoua mais ne s'ouvrit pas. Il y eut un éclat de voix dans la chambre immédiatement suivit d'un rire.

Celui de Meredith.

Un bruit mat et un cri.

Celui de Meredith.

Silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Ouvrez la porte ! »

Silence.

« On ne peut pas ! »

La voix de la quatrième année avait changé de ton. Un poil affolé en fait.

« Pourquoi ? »

Munch commençait à comprendre. Meri avait pris quelques précautions.

« Cullens a jeté un sort ! »

« Meredith Cullens, ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! » cria Munch.

La situation tournait en rond.

Silence.

« Elle ne peut pas. »

« Rendez-lui sa baguette alors. »

Elles étaient idiotes ou quoi ?

« C'est pas ça le problème. »

Alfred repensa au cri de Meredith.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

Il commençait à s'inquiéter.

« J'l'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est un accident ! »

Munch pâlit.

« Ne bouger pas, je vais chercher Chourave. »

Bon techniquement elles ne risquaient pas de s'enfuir vu qu'elles étaient enfermées dans la chambre.

« Et Pomfresh, » cria-t-on de l'intérieur.

Munch marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Décidément les filles étaient de vilaines petites créatures. Il sortit du couloir et traversa la salle commune. Il attrapa le premier préfet qui passait par là et l'envoya chercher Pomfresh pendant que lui sortait en quête du Professeur Chourave. Par chance il la trouva dans son bureau.

Parfois on a un peu de chance.

Chourave n'ayant pas l'habitude de trainer dans le château.

« Meredith Cullens est coincée dans sa chambre. Elle ne peut plus sortir car la porte est ensorcelée. »

Munch se mordit la lèvre. Ce n'était pas l'entière et exacte vérité mais c'était bien plus simple et rapide à expliquer comme ça.

La professeure Chourave leva à peine le regard de son livre pour examiner Munch. Elle plissa les yeux.

« Vous mentez jeune homme. »

Elle s'intéressa à la gravure qui était devant elle.

- Elle a ensorcelé la porte pour la bloquer et là elle est coincée.

- Et bien qu'elle se débrouille, si elle a fait le sort elle doit pouvoir le défaire seule. Mademoiselle Cullens est une experte en sort si je me souviens bien.

Alfred se crispa légèrement.

- Elle n'est pas en état de le faire.

- Hum ?

- Comment-ça pas en état ?

Cette fois la professeure le regardait et l'écoutait.

- D'autres filles sont coincées avec elle et…

- Et ?

- Meredith est inconsciente.

Chourave se leva. Munch était assez content de ne pas avoir eu à déballer le fin mot de l'histoire. Il était du genre a éviter autant que possible les problèmes. Cependant la professeure, au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, alla droit vers la cheminée. Elle attrapa un pot, en tira une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Retrouvez-moi là-bas. »

Elle marmonna quelque chose et disparut dans une flamme rose bonbon.

Meredith avait parfaitement et très clairement entendu Alfred Munch annoncer qu'il allait chercher Chourave et les trois pestes du fan-club du capitaine demander Pomfresh. Il était plus que temps de trouver une solution à cette situation. Même si Chourave se laissait berner par sa fausse inconscience, Pomfresh ne s'y laisserait pas prendre un instant.

Meredith entrouvrit les yeux.

Les trois demoiselles qui l'avaient eu par surprise un peu plus tôt se consultaient et ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention.

Erreur fondamental. Il ne faut jamais quitter l'ennemi des yeux.

Meredith examina la situation. Pas de baguette. Techniquement c'était un problème pour une sorcière, mais pour une née moldue avec quatre frères parfaitement moldus il y avait pire comme situation. La jeune fille était adossée à son propre lit.

Avantage.

Il y avait tout un bric à brac dessous. Doucement et sans bruit elle tâtonna à la recherche de quelque chose de suffisamment massif.

Le seigneur des anneaux.

Elle aurait préféré tomber sur son dictionnaire mais ça ferait l'affaire. La chef du fan-club se prit l'ouvrage en pleine tête. Ça ne valait pas un bon cognard mais elle resta étourdie. Meredith se jeta à l'abris de son lit.

Elle avait des reflexes étonnants.

Quatre frères.

Gardienne de Quidditch.

Elle était surentrainée.

Les deux sorcières encore debout restèrent pétrifiées, leur chef était au sol en gémissant et Cullens s'était volatilisée.

Oups.

Un livre épais et visiblement lourd rata de peu sa cible. Mais à sa grande surprise, l'une des jeunes filles sentit qu'on lui attrapait les chevilles et tomba avant même d'avoir pu formuler un maléfice quelconque. Elle sentit qu'on lui arrachait sa baguette. Elle lutta. Un violent coup dans le nez…

« Lâche-ça perruche ! »

… la lui fit lacher.

« Experliamus ! »

La dernière péronnelle encore debout perdit sa baguette.

« Pétrificus ! »

La fille au sol à côté du lit s'immobilisa.

« Pétrificus ! »

La fille debout devint une statut.

« Pétrificus ! »

La fille qui s'était pris le seigneur des Anneaux en pleine face devint rigide comme de la pierre.

Meredith sortit de sa cachette. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre pour le moment mais il ne fallait pas trainer.

Bon techniquement, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher de plus que trois pétrificus et deux nez cassés. Après tout elle s'était fait agressée dans sa chambre. Le hic c'était le pourquoi d'une telle agression.

Meredith Cullens ne tenait pas à expliquer ses créations littéraires à Chourave.

Autant repousser ça le plus longtemps possible.

Meredith débloqua la porte. Prudemment elle vérifia si la voie était libre.

Coup de chance. Personne n'était revenu.

La jeune Cullens n'attendit pas une minute de plus et prit ses jambes à son cou.


	4. 4

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#4

La liberté a une saveur particulière quand on sait qu'elle ne va pas durer.

L'air de rien Meredith parvint à se faufiler hors de la maison des Poufsouffle et trouva refuge dans l'aile ouest.

Il était encore tôt et les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé. Il n'y avait donc personne dans les couloirs. Enfin si on en comptait pas les Elfes de maison, les fantômes divers et variés, Peeves, la pléthore de personnage des tableaux et tapisseries qui recouvraient les murs, Rusard qui vaquait à ses occupations, des professeurs qui allaient soit en direction du réfectoire ou de leur salle de cours ou au Diable.

Finalement pour des couloirs soi-disant désert, il y avait beaucoup de monde à les parcourir en long, en large et en travers

Ho, tiens, un préfet.

Meredith avait cessé de courir.

Il était interdit de courir dans le couloir.

Et puis c'était plus discret.

Meredith ne savait pas où elle allait, elle tournait au hasard des couloirs, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite, grimpait et descendait les escaliers, soulevait de temps à autres les tapisseries à la recherche d'un passage dissimulé.

Ce qui, en fait, ne manquait pas.

Ce château était un vrai Dédale.

Meredith avait toujours été une élève sage. Elle n'avait jamais exploré le château plus que nécessaire et après à peine une demi-heure de déambulation elle était tout à fait consciente que d'un côté elle devait être très difficile à retrouver, et que d'un autre côté elle était elle-même incapable de se retrouver.

Quelques chansons dont une particulièrement méchante,

Deux nez cassés,

Trois petrificus,

Elle pouvait bien y adjoindre plusieurs heures de cours auxquelles on n'aurait pas vu son auguste personne. La seule différence que cela pouvait faire était sur la quantité de retenu dont elle écoperait. Plusieurs sans aucun doute.

Meredith souleva machinalement une tapisserie élimée jusqu'à la trame où les motifs étaient méconnaissables. Derrière il y avait une sorte de tunnel étroit, sombre avec au loin une extrémité grisâtre. La jeune fille s'y faufila et laissa tomber la tenture derrière elle.

Combien de temps faudrait-il pour qu'on la retrouve ainsi dissimulée ?

Peut-être ne prendrait-on même pas la peine de la chercher. La faim chasse le loup hors du bois disait-on.

« Lumos ! »

Une lumière orangée émana de sa baguette.

Sauter le déjeuner était encore envisageable, tenir jusqu'au dîner sans doute plus pénible, mais alors tenir la nuit, ce n'était même pas concevable.

Soupir.

Meredith atteignit sans surprise l'autre bout. Elle avait déjà posé la main sur la tenture qui la séparait d'un énième couloir quand elle entendit des voix.

Peeves ? Fantôme ? Tableau ? Professeur ? Rusard ? Elève ?

Il y eut un rire.

La jeune fille frissonna. Elle était capable de le reconnaître entre mille. Sirius Black.

Une voix répondit à ce rire. James Potter.

A ne pas en douter, il devait y avoir là toute la clique. Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Meredith éteignit son lumos qui risquait de dévoiler sa présence. Elle hésita. Que risquait-elle en restant dans ce passage ?

A bien y réfléchir, ces quatre là avaient une réputation telle qu'ils devaient connaître le moindre passage sombre et obscure du château. Il était plus prudent de regagner l'autre côté au plus vite.

Sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans l'obscurité.

Lentement.

Sans bruit.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

Remus Lupin avait longuement observé le jeune Black.

- Absolument pas !

- Parce que tu crois que notre cher ami ici présent réfléchit avant de faire quoique ce soit ? se moqua James Potter.

- Il ne réfléchit pas de toute façon, avant, pendant ou après, railla Lupin.

Le groupe tourna à droite dans un long corridor brillamment éclairé par de grandes fenêtres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

James était fortement dubitatif.

- Je te retourne la question pour Evans.

- Nous parlions de toi, là, j'te signale ! fit remarquer Potter.

- En fait, la question est qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, elle ? fit remarquer Pettigrow.

- Mais je suis l'homme parfait, moi !

Black eut un rire d'autosatisfaction.

- Imbécile, se moqua James, elle ignore jusqu'à plus infime partie de ta personnalité. C'est une proie facile.

- Et alors, un peu de facilité ne peut pas me faire de mal, non ?

- Encore faudrait-il que tu lui mettes la main dessus, fit remarquer Peter.

- Parce que là, elle t'évite avec un très grand talent il faut le reconnaître, ajouta Remus.

- Et quand tu parviens à t'approcher d'elle en douce, elle te marche dessus avant de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête.

James leva les yeux au plafond.

- Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'a raconté Lily au moins que tu cours comme ça après Cullens ?

Cette fois, chose rare, Black ne répondit pas, du moins pas à cette question.

- Nous avons dû rater le passage, fit-il remarquer, Peter, file-moi la carte.

Pettigrow lui tendit ce qu'il demandait. Sirius l'examina attentivement. Il trouva rapidement son propre nom avec ceux de Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Il trouva aussi rapidement le passage qu'ils avaient manqué. Il trouva aussi ce qu'il ne cherchait pas, du moins pas ici.

Il y existe d'incroyable coïncidence.

- Attendez ici !

Un peu étonné par l'ordre et par le ton qu'avait employé Black, les trois adolescents regardèrent, immobiles, leur ami rebrousser chemin à grands pas et disparaître derrière une tapisserie.

Meredith était presque rendue au bout quand de la lumière blanche puis orangée éclaira le passage. Elle se pétrifia, n'osant plus bouger, même plus respirer.

Des pas s'approchèrent d'elle avant de s'immobiliser dans son dos.

Il était encore temps de s'enfuir. Elle courait vite, elle le savait. Pourtant le seul mouvement qu'elle parvint à faire fut de tourner sur elle-même.

Sirius Black la dévisageait avec curiosité.

Bon Dieu, que faisait-il là ?

- Meri ?

La jeune fille en avait perdu l'usage de la parole mais Sirius aimait suffisamment s'écouter parler pour ne pas attendre de réponse.

- C'est surprenant.

Meredith ne pouvait pas le contredire. Tomber sur Black, là, au fin fond du château, dans un passage sombre et méconnu, alors qu'elle venait de passer près d'un mois à éviter d'être en sa présence.

Maudite soit Evans.

Maudit soit Munch.

- Je te cherchais.

Il l'avait trouvée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ?

L'adolescente devint écarlate avant de regarder fixement la pointe de ses chaussures. Elle se crispa, prête à entendre n'importe-quoi.

- Je voulais te parler.

Justement, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre. Sirius Black n'aimait que Sirius Black. C'était de notoriété publique. C'était un type méchant et parfois cruel. Ça aussi c'était de notoriété publique. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre se moquer d'elle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être poignardée en plein cœur.

Surtout qu'après ce qu'avait raconté Evans, il devait avoir de quoi aiguiser sa lame.

- Samedi ?

Quoi samedi ? La jeune fille releva les yeux.

- Ça te dirait une balade ?

Hein ? Meredith ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à parler.

- Un rendez-vous quoi…

Silence.

A l'autre bout du passage, la tenture se souleva et une silhouette apparut.

- Bon sang, Black, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

James Potter.

- J'arrive ! cria Black se tournant un instant vers son ami.

L'adolescent jeta un dernier regard à Meredith.

- Samedi après-midi, trois heures, au pied de la tour d'astronomie !

Il sourit.

Il disparut.

Meredith Cullens commença à réaliser.


	5. 5

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#5

Retenue…

Meri avait finalement retrouvé son chemin.

… avec Chourave…

On n'échappait pas éternellement à son destin.

… dans les jardins…

Elle avait dû tout expliquer.

… pendant un mois…

Même la déjà célèbre rime à préfète.

… les samedis après-midi.

Meri enfila une épaisse paire de chaussettes en laine. Il avait plu toute la matinée. Une froide pluie de fin avril. A n'en pas douter, l'herbe dans les jardins devait être trempée et glaciale. Meri tenait au confort de ses pieds.

On était samedi.

Elle attrapa dans sa malle une paire de grandes bottes en caoutchouc orange à pois blanc et vert. Un véritable objet de curiosité pour la population d'origine sorcière de l'école, et même pour ceux d'origine moldue en fait. C'était excentrique au possible. Meredith en était très fière et puis ça lui gardait les pieds au sec.

Il était treize heures quarante.

L'adolescente fourra les bottes dans son sac, avec un grand tablier à motif de fleurs, elle y ajouta une paire d'épais gants en solide toile enduite spéciale jardinage. C'était bête et moldu mais fort pratique pour ne pas finir avec des mains de bucheron ou la paume lacérée par une plante vindicative. Les sorciers avaient trop confiance en leur remède, ils négligeaient bien trop l'aspect préventif. Soigner rapidement était bien, éviter d'avoir mal c'était bien mieux.

Meredith jeta un œil par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il fait un soleil splendide, il devait même faire chaud. La jeune fille se coiffa d'un chapeau corolle en paille molle, flasque et orange qui lui retombait tout autour de la tête. C'était ultra à la mode… mais pas chez les sorciers.

Moldue des pieds à la tête.

Mais sorcière.

Ben oui.

Sinon elle ne serait pas en sixième année à Poudlard.

L'adolescente passa son sac sur son épaule. Elle devait être à jardin à quatorze heures très exactement.

C'était loin.

Surtout en faisant un grand détour pour éviter de passer à proximité de la tour d'astronomie.

L'annonce de la sanction avait brisé son beau rêve avec un retour à la réalité assez brusque. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Elle n'avait pu profiter de son petit nuage de guimauve plein de mièvrerie niaise que… une heure.

C'était pas mal. Elle n'en avait même jamais espéré autant.

Néanmoins elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'aller voir Black pour annoncer qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir. Il verrait bien. De toute façon Black ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle pouvait venir, ou même si elle voulait venir à ce rendez-vous.

Elle aperçut Alfred Munch dans la salle commune. A moitié dissimulé par une pile de livre, il ne leva pas le nez à son passage.

Quoique savoir si elle voulait était complètement anecdotique. Evans et Munch en avaient suffisamment dit sur le sujet pour que la question ne se pose plus.

Meredith faillit marcher sur Evans dans l'entrée. Cette dernière s'était littéralement jeter devant elle.

« Tu as rendez-vous avec Black ? »

Au ton de sa voix, c'était à peine une question. Comment était-elle au courant ? Meredith n'en avait parlé à personne. Il est vrai que Sirius ne devait pas être du genre à garder ce genre d'information pour lui. Il ne connaissait pas le sens du mot discrétion. Il devait en avoir parlé au moins à ses amis, dont un certain Potter. Potter, le petit ami de mademoiselle Evans.

Meredith contourna l'obstacle sans répondre.

Evans la poursuivit et lui barra le passage. Meredith fit un pas à gauche. Lily fit un pas à gauche. Meredith fit un pas à droite, Lily fit un pas à droite.

- Dégage idiote.

- Est-ce que tu as vraiment rendez-vous avec Black ?

- Je vais être en retard.

- Alors ?

- Si je suis en retard, Chourave va doubler ma retenu.

Lily resta perplexe, visiblement surprise.

- Chourave n'aime pas mes rimes si vous voulez tout savoir mademoiselle la _préfète_.

Meredith insista bien sur le dernier mot. Evans passa par plusieurs couleurs avant de reprendre une teinte normale, pâle à tâches de rousseur.

- Maintenant dégage crétine.

Meredith n'attendit pas que Lily bouge, elle la bouscula et sortit du château.

Non mais de quoi elle se mêlait celle-là ? Elle aurait mille fois, dix mille fois, cent dix mille fois, un million de fois préféré aller à son rendez-vous que d'aller au jardin avec Chourave.

Même si Black avait donné ce rendez-vous dans le but de se moquer d'elle ou de lui faire une de ces célèbres et méchantes blagues.

Parce qu'elle y avait beaucoup pensé.

Sirius Black n'aimait que Sirius Black.

Tout le monde savait ça.

Finalement cette retenue lui évitait sans doute une très grande humiliation.

Meredith Cullens se dirigea vers les jardins où l'attendait la professeure Chourave.

Alfred Munch sursauta et manqua faire tomber sa bièreaubeurre sur son adversaire et perdit le fil de ses pensés. Il leva les yeux vers l'ombre noir qui se découpait dans le soleil radieux qui illuminait l'après-midi.

- Hein ?

- Deux ! Où est-elle ?

Munch comprit enfin qui venait de fondre sur lui et de l'apostropher aussi sèchement en plein milieu d'une partie d'échec sorcier.

- Bonjour Black !

- Alors ?

Sirius Black avait l'air furieux.

- Bonjour Black, répéta Munch.

- Où est-elle ?

Alfred abandonna l'espoir que Sirius Black respecte une convention sociale aussi basique que le saluer. Visiblement il avait une seule et unique phrase à son répertoire.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Où est-elle ?

- Qui ?

- Cullens !

Pourquoi Diable Black cherchait-il Meredith ? En quoi ça le regardait où elle pouvait être ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te demande juste où est Cullens ! répliqua Sirius Black comme s'il parlait à un demeuré.

- Pas ici en tout cas.

- Où est Cullens ?

Quand Black avait une idée, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Néanmoins même si ça ne regardait pas Black, il allait falloir trouver quelque chose à dire pour se débarrasser de lui.

- Elle avait un … rendez-vous.

Au jardin, avec Chourave, pour une retenue. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, juste une réalité embellie.

- Où est Cullens ?

Bon ça ne suffisait pas visiblement.

- A son rendez-vous !

Le visage de Black se crispa de manière assez effrayante. Il toisa Munch avec condescendance.

- Si je suis là c'est qu'elle n'y est pas ! aboya-t-il.

Alfred resta plongé dans l'incompréhension.

Meri n'était pas allée à sa retenue avec Chourave ?

Comment Black savait-il que Meri n'était pas à sa retenue ?

Pourquoi la présence de Black ici prouvait l'absence de Meri en retenue ?

Puis une vague lueur s'alluma sans son esprit.

- Elle avait rendez-vous… souffla Munch.

Sirius Black leva les yeux au ciel.

- … avec toi ?

- Où est-elle ?

Alfred était complètement incrédule. Voilà qui expliquait le comportement très bizarre de Meredith ces derniers jours.

- Cullens est au jardin, répondit une voix de l'autre côté de l'échiquier.

Black se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il n'avait pas prit garde de avec qui Munch jouait aux échecs. Il se crispa en la reconnaissant.

Grave faute d'inattention.

- Bonjour Sirius.

Ginger Obb !

- Comme ça Cullens t'a posé un lapin ?

La pire commère de Poudlard.

- C'est vraiment méchant de sa part…

Ginger marqua une pose.

- … de ne pas t'avoir prévenu…

Son visage afficha une petite moue mesquine.

- … qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir…

Elle regarda l'échiquier.

- … car …

Elle fit déplacer un pion.

- … elle était en retenue avec Chourave tout l'après-midi.

- Obb ce n'était pas ton tour de jouer, grommela Munch.

Sirius se frappa mentalement la tête.

Il avait omis de demander à Cullens si elle pouvait réellement venir et d'ici quelques heures toute l'école serait au courant de sa mésaventure. Il tourna sur lui-même et prit la direction des jardins.


	6. 6

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#6

Meredith Cullens se redressa, tenant fermement le gnome dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de la cage.

Cent douze.

Mais la bestiole se tortilla tant et si bien qu'elle lui échappa et alla trouver refuge dans un buisson.

Cent onze.

La jeune fille s'approcha du refuge de l'espèce de patate à patte qu'elle avait pour mission d'attraper et d'enfermer dans la cage. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie à ignorer l'existence même de ces bestioles. Les gnomes, chez les moldus, on n'en voyait jamais.

Encore heureux.

Son père aurait fait une crise cardiaque en en voyant un alors qu'il taillait ses précieux rosiers, ou alors il se serait coupé un doigt… techniquement le doigt c'était moins grave que le cœur, cela lui permettrait de ne pas finir orpheline.

Grâce à des réflexes prodigieux et à de long entrainement de gardien de Quidditch, Meredith tendit le bras brusquement, frappa violement la bestiole à la tête et l'assomma. Elle n'eut plus qu'à la ramasser et à la mettre en boîte.

Cent douze.

Meredith se redressa, leva les bras vers le ciel et s'étira. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction des serres tout à l'autre bout du jardin. Chourave lui tournait le dos et était visiblement très occupée. Meredith était certes une élève sage mais pas stupide au point de ne pas profiter de quelques instants sans surveillance. La jeune fille s'accorda une pause dans son dégnomage de jardin.

Sirius Black s'était faufilé dans les jardins sans être vu, sous le nez de la prof sans qu'elle le remarque et sans même avoir recours à la cape d'invisibilité de James. Etre un animagus avait certains avantages.

Il s'était installé dans l'ombre d'un massif de manière à l'observer. Il s'était suffisamment approché de Cullens pour comprendre que la chose orange qu'elle avait sur la tête était bel et bien un chapeau et pour voir sa culotte quand elle se penchait.

Bleu.

En coton.

Avec un ruban en satin.

C'était assez mignon en fait et nettement mieux que ce que portait la plupart des filles de l'école. Le soutien-gorge était-il assorti ? A travers un pull et un chemisier il était assez difficile d'en juger.

Sirius vit la jeune fille plonger à moitié dans un buisson.

Décidément elle avait une chouette culotte.

Elle en tira un gnome plus mort que vif qu'elle alla enfermer avec ses autres victimes. Pauvres petites bêtes qu'il avait lui-même libéré dans les jardins moins de deux semaines auparavant. C'était bien la peine. Cette fille avait une technique redoutable pour les attraper. Ce qu'elle avait capturé en à peine une heure et demie, il avait mis deux après-midi entiers à les récolter. A ce rythme, à la fin de ses retenues, il n'y aurait plus un gnome dans tout Poudlard.

Sirius fut étonné de voir cette très sage Poufsouffle profiter de l'inattention de Chourave pour s'assoir à l'ombre d'un arbre et s'occuper savamment à ne rien faire. Visiblement elle était aussi forte pour éviter de travailler que pour éviter de le voir ou de lui parler. Elle se mit à marmonner. Sirius tendit l'oreille. Elle chantait.

« _… Et nous vécûmes sous les vagues_

_Dans notre sous-marin jaune._

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune,_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune…_ [1]»

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chanson ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de sous-marin jaune ? D'ailleurs c'était quoi un sous-marin jaune ?

« _…Et nos amis sont tous à bord,_

_Beaucoup d'entre eux habitent la porte d'à côté,_

_Et la fanfare commence à jouer…_ »

Et puis Cullens avait une voix horripilante. On aurait dit une mandragore qu'on venait d'arracher. Et la voilà repartit avec son sous-marin jaune.

« _… Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune…_»

C'était insupportable.

Meredith cessa instantanément de chanter et bondit sur ses pieds. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit juste à côté d'elle. Avant même de comprendre, elle avait repris son intensive chasse aux gnomes.

Il y eut un rire.

« Muuuuuunch, tu m'as fait peur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de jeter un œil vers les serres où Chourave ne prêtait toujours aucune attention à ce qui se passait dans les jardins. La jeune fille se rassit sous son arbre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

- J'ai plus le droit de voir ma meilleure amie ?

- Je suis en retenue, j'te signale.

Munch la toisa du regard. Assise, à l'ombre, tranquille, elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de ce qu'elle disait.

- J'vois ça, se moqua-t-il.

- Chourave t'a laissé passer ?

- J'lui ai pas demandé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que t'étais fâché ?

- Tiens, j't'ai apporté ça, dit-il sans lui répondre.

Il lui tendit une bièreaubeurre avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Dis-moi, très chère Meri, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

Meri ouvrit sa bouteille et jeta la capsule dans un buisson juste devant elle. Elle but, regarda le ciel, ses pieds, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille… mais ne répondit pas.

- Quelque chose à propos de Black.

Meri observa ses ongles, but une nouvelle gorgée de bièreaubeurre, posa la bouteille à côté d'elle, retira son chapeau, se recoiffa avec les doigts, remit son chapeau… mais ne répondit pas.

- A propos d'un rendez-vous.

Meri se gratta la joue, ferma les yeux, sirota tranquillement sa bièreaubeurre, fredonna sa chanson de sous-marin jaune, agita les pieds en rythme… mais ne répondit pas.

Parle à mon cul ma tête est malade.

Munch était habitué à cette manière d'éviter de lui répondre alors ça ne l'empêcha pas continuer, elle finissait toujours par avouer.

- Il te cherche en tout cas.

Meri s'immobilisa mais ne répondit pas.

- Il avait l'air… malheureux que tu lui ais posé un lapin.

Bon, certes malheureux n'était pas le mot exacte, furieux plutôt. Réalité améliorée.

- Malheureux ? s'exclama Meredith surprise.

Elle se tourna vers Munch. Elle le connaissait sa manière d'enjoliver les choses.

- Tu te fouts de moi ?

Alfred s'intéressa aux petits cailloux à ses pieds.

- Etre malheureux c'est bon pour les pauv'es gens comme moi, pas pour les Sirius Black ! S'il était blessé quelque part, c'était à l'amour propre, pas au coeur.

Elle se leva. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Black n'aime que lui-même. C'est un type odieux, méchant et cruel. Seule son auguste petite personne compte à ses yeux… son bon plaisir. Il n'a que faire des autres, et encore moins de leurs sentiments. Je plaints la pauvre fille qui tombera amoureuse de lui.

- Pauvre de toi.

- Oui, pauvre de moi.

- Mais ce rendez-vous tu en rêvais, non ?

Meri fit quelques pas.

- Ce rendez-vous ce n'est qu'une de ses abjectes farces. Il ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il avait préparé.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- C'est Black ! Sans Evans il n'aurait toujours pas découverts mon existence alors que ça fait presque deux ans que je le suis comme une ombre.

Munch ne pouvait nier.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'un Black ait à faire d'une moldue ?

- Tu es une sorcière.

- Une sang de bourbe.

Munch serra les dents. Même si elle ne le montrait jamais Meredith connaissait les pires insultes sorcières.

- Il n'est pas…

- Regarde ses amis ! Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow… que des sangs purs ! Plutôt bien choisi, non ?

- Meri, calme-toi…

- Si l'autre pintade n'avait pas crié…

Meri changea le timbre de sa voix pour imiter Evans.

- … _Black si c'est juste ça que tu cherches chez une fille, regarde derrière toi, y'a Cullens qui se ferait un plaisir de te soulager !_

Meredith donna grand coup de pied dans une pierre.

- J'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber à côté de Munch avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse et triste.

- Je pense que ce qui intéresse Black c'est de se… soulager, ou de m'humilier un peu plus, ou les deux…

Un nuage cacha le soleil. Quelque chose bougea dans un buisson. Un ombre noir s'éloigna rapidement. Ni Munch, ni Cullens ne le remarquèrent. Black n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus.

* * *

[1] « Yellow submarine », The Beatles

* * *

**Note d'auteur.**

Merci aux lecteurs et spécialement à ceux qui laissent des reviews. :)

La suite samedi prochain.

Reveanne


	7. 7

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#7

La salle commune des Gryffondors baignait dans une faiblarde lueur grise et froide. Qui aurait cru qu'on était au beau milieu de l'après-midi ? Le grand et chaud soleil du samedi avait laissé place à une glaciale pluie battante le dimanche.

La lumière peinait à se frayer un passage à travers les épais nuages, le jour ne s'était pas vraiment levé, bon nombre d'élève regrettait de l'avoir fait, eux. Ils erraient comme des âmes en peine. Ce dimanche après-midi s'étirait à ne plus finir. L'ennui faisait des ravages. Des corps amorphes jonchaient l'espace. Fauteuil, chaise, table et même sur le sol.

James Potter observait le carnage. Son regard était plus proche de celui du troll trisomique que de celui l'aigle. Lui aussi victime de l'épidémie galopante d'ennui profond. Il soupira. Il fit à nouveau mine de s'intéresser au magazine qui se trouvait posé sur la table devant lui. Le menton lourdement appuyé sur la main, l'œil mort et immobile.

A côté de lui, Remus Lupin n'avait même pas pris la peine de mettre son bras entre sa peau et le bois. Il avait le front directement posé sur le plat de la table, les bras enroulés autour de sa tête. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis plus de vingt minutes. Etait-il mort ?

Peter Pettigrow faisait tournoyer sa plume dans les airs devant lui au lieu de terminer la lettre qui avait promis à sa mère. Il avait repoussé la corvée la plus longtemps possible mais s'il trainait encore, elle allait envoyer une armée d'auror pour vérifier s'il était encore en vie ou, pire, venir elle-même à Poudlard pour le sermonner. Elle en était parfaitement capable. N'empêche qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui raconter.

_Chère maman, cette semaine j'ai fait perdre trente-deux points à Gryffondor et écopé d'une retenue avec Slughorn… _

Peut-être qu'en accusant Black et en se faisant passer pour une pauvre victime ça passerait… sauf que l'idée d'envoyer des bombabouses via cheminée interposée dans la salle commune des Serpentards était bel et bien de lui et qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'attribuer ce mérite à un autre.

Black n'avait pas l'honneur d'être le seul à avoir de bonnes idées.

Pettigrow jeta un regard à son ami.

Depuis la veille Sirius Black affichait une mine renfrognée et féroce. Personne n'était suffisamment suicidaire pour osé lui adresser la parole, sauf Evans, et lui-même n'avait dit que deux mots : Dégage Evans !

Visiblement Black vivait très mal le fait de s'être fait poser un lapin. C'était pourtant étrange, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles, du moins pas pour autre chose que passer un bon moment. Se pouvait-il qu'il puisse développer des sentiments envers Cullens ?

Nan, pas possible…

Sans doute était-il juste très vexé. Les blessures à la fierté étaient très douloureuses, surtout quand on a un égo de la taille de celui de Black.

Pauvre Sirius Black.

Bon tout ça ne résolvait pas son problème immédiat et Pettigrow continua à chercher l'inspiration en faisant tourner sa plume dans les airs…

Cinq.

Dix.

Quinze.

Vingt.

Vingt-trois minutes s'écoulèrent.

Potter n'avait pas tournée la page de son magazine.

Pettigrow n'avait pas écrit une ligne de sa lettre.

Lupin n'avait pas bougé.

Et Sirius parla.

« C'est quoi un sous-marin jaune ?

Potter et Pettigrow se tournèrent instantanément vers Black dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

- Quoi ?

Mais Potter fut le seul à parler.

- Un sous-marin jaune.

Potter dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait parfaitement entendu.

- Depuis quand sa majesté Black s'intéresse aux moldus ? s'exclama une voix féminine toute proche.

Potter se tourna vers Lily Evans qui se trouvait devant une fenêtre derrière lui. Elle tenait un flacon de vernis à ongle rose, pinceau en l'air, et observait Black avec curiosité.

Le visage de Sirius se crispa.

- Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

Elle s'appliqua à étaler du rose sur l'ongle de son annulaire droit. Elle souffla dessus pour le faire sécher plus vite.

- Il est bien trop supérieur à nous autre pour s'abaisser à ça.

- Evans, grogna Black, menaçant, je ne…

- Je suis sûr que la plupart des élèves qui sont ici peuvent te répondre. N'est ce pas Pettigrow ?

Peter aurait préféré être six pieds sous terre que d'être dans la phrase d'Evans et la cible des regards assassins de Black.

L'air était devenu électrique.

- J'ai faim ! intervint soudain la voix de Lupin.

Finalement il n'était pas mort.

Remus se redressa, les yeux gonflé de sommeil.

- Ça vous dirait d'aller quémander quelque chose en cuisine ?

Potter et Pettigrow sautèrent sur l'occasion pour, d'abord, changer de sujet de conversation et, ensuite, de séparer Black et Evans avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent. Il fallut néanmoins faire se lever de force et emmener manumilitari Sirius hors de la pièce.

_« Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune,_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune…_ [1]»

Chanta-t-on dans leur dos.

* * *

Meredith Cullens n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment avait-elle pu arriver à se faire ça ? Comment pouvait-on s'entailler le doigt aussi profondément avec une simple feuille de papier ? Il y avait à Poudlard tellement de chose plus dangereuse qu'une feuille !

Non mais quelle cruche !

La main couverte de sang, comprimant la plaie avec un mouchoir, l'adolescente se rendait par la voie la plus directe à l'infirmerie. Elle prit un raccourci qu'elle avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le bon.

Elle constata son erreur en débouchant dans un couloir totalement inconnu. Elle fit demi-tour. Elle allait reprendre le passage dans l'autre sens quand des voix attirèrent son attention.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

Un garçon.

- C'est mon père qui m'la dit ! Tous les sangs-de-bourbe vont être renvoyés de Poudlard !

Un autre garçon.

- Ça va faire de la place !

Rire.

- On pourrait les aider à partir un peu plus vite, non ?

Une fille.

Rire.

Meredith n'attendit pas pour savoir qui proféraient de telles paroles et disparut dans le passage derrière la tapisserie. La meilleure solution pour résoudre les problèmes est de ne pas avoir de problèmes.

Même si elle avait des envies de meurtre.

Même si d'où elle était personne ne pouvait la voir.

Même si…

Mais elle n'était pas à Gryffondor.

Elle n'était que Meredith Cullens.

Une sang-de-bourbe.

* * *

[1] « Yellow submarine », The Beatles


	8. 8

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#8

Il existe à Poudlard un certain nombre de passages secrets aménagés par un très grands nombre de personne. Certains par les fondateurs eux-mêmes, d'autres par les divers directeurs de Poudlard, quelques uns par des professeurs soucieux de ménager leurs jambes, leur paresse ou leur discrétion, plusieurs passages étaient le fait même des elfes de maison ou par des ouvriers du bâtiments ayant effectuer de menus travaux dans l'école. Certains passages n'étaient mêmes que des passages pas secrets du tout tombés en désuétude au fil des siècles.

Tout ces passages étaient en général logiques, directs et n'avaient pour utilité que d'aller d'un point à un autre et d'en revenir. Ces passages ayant été faits par des personnes de l'Art, ils étaient inoffensifs.

Malheureusement pour Meredith Cullens, il existait une dernière sorte de passages secrets, ceux creusés par des élèves. Bien sûr n'importe quel élève ne pouvait pas se prévaloir d'être capable d'un tel tour de force mais, en mille d'existence, Poudlard avait accueilli moult et moult personnages au potentiel destructeur assez développé pour laisser ce genre de trace après leur passage.

Meredith laissa retomber la tenture. Cette fois elle en était certaine, elle n'était pas dans un passage secret mais dans une calamité secrète de l'école. Elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre comment cela pouvait être possible (saine précaution) mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, ce passage la menait irrémédiablement à l'endroit et au moment précis où elle ne voulait surtout pas être dans l'école.

Juste pour se conforter dans ses conclusions elle releva une nouvelle fois la tapisserie.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- C'est mon père qui m'la dit ! Tous les sangs-de-bourbe vont être renvoyés de Poudlard !

- Ça va faire de la place !

C'était la onzième fois qu'elle entendait cette conversation, que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre du passage, elle retournait immanquablement à cet endroit là et à ce moment là. C'était gênant.

Meredith s'assit dans le passage et réfléchit à sa situation. Pour sortir de là, elle allait devoir affronter cette bande de malade... ou se trouver un autre endroit où elle n'avait pas envie d'être.

De Charybde en Scylla.

A force de cogiter elle finit par avoir une idée. Ce qui était le but. Elle s'arma de tout son courage et se résolut à devoir faire confiance en ses talents en sortilège et à ceux de gardienne de Quidditch.

Pffffff quelle barbe !

* * *

Sirius Black n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis son énigmatique question à propos du sous-marin jaune. Depuis la veille, il n'avait pas prononcé plus de treize mots. Ce qui était proprement inquiétant. Ce n'était pas son genre de ruminer si longtemps.

Alors qu'ils revenaient de Pré-au-lard les bras chargés de nourriture via le passage secret ad-hoc, ses camarades de nuisance scolaire l'observaient avec appréhension. Que se passait-il dans la tête de Black ? Quelle catastrophe cela annonçait-il ? Parce que d'expérience, il ne sortait jamais rien de bon de la mauvaise humeur de Sirius Black.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

James Potter avait pris son courage à deux mains et posa la question fatidique de tout le monde se posait depuis pas loin de vingt-quatre heures. Black ne répondit pas.

C'était plus grave qu'il y paraissait donc.

Le groupe sortit du passage et fit quelques pas dans le couloir.

- Black, je te parle !

Aucune réaction. Sirius ne s'arrêta même pas. Potter se mit à chanter.

- _Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune…_ 1

Lupin et Pettigrow s'écartèrent instantanément de leurs amis. Tous aux abris.

Sirius se pétrifia sur place. Son visage prit une expression particulièrement effrayante. Il allait exploser. Potter ne se démonta pas et continua à chanter.

- _Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune…_

- POTTER ! éructa Sirius Black.

- Ho, il parle ! se moqua James.

Les deux garçon se firent face, se défièrent du regard en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !

- Rien !

- Ben c'est un rien qui donne l'impression que tu as passé la nuit en compagnie de ta mère.

Lupin sortit sa baguette. Il risquait d'en avoir besoin pour calmer Black. Pettigrow en fit autant. Deux précautions valaient mieux qu'une.

- Je t'interdis de…

- C'est quand même pas car Cullens t'a posé un lapin !

Sirius se crispa d'avantage.

- Ne me parle pas de Cullens ! siffla-t-il haineux.

- Si ? C'est à cause de Cullens ?

Là, Potter était sincèrement étonné.

- Mais… mais cette fille tu voulais juste t'amuser avec, non ?

- Car c'est tout ce que je suis capable d'après toi ? hurla Black.

Sirius était absolument hors de lui. N'en comprenant pas la raison et voulant en élucider le mystère, James continua dans cette voie. Néanmoins il posa les doigts sur sa baguette, un pétrificus sur le bout des lèvres, parce que le Sirius Black fou furieux pouvait se révélé dangereux, même pour ses amis.

- C'est bien a cause de ce qu'a dit Lily que tu as donné rendez-vous à Cullens, non ?

Il se dégageait de Sirius une aura maléfique. Il fit un geste brutal et menaçant. James tint ouvertement sa baguette cette fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Cullens ?

Silence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je n'ai rien fait à …

Il y eut une détonation et quelque chose fut littéralement projeté du mur et percuta Sirius de plein fouet.

Un,

Deux,

Trois.

La première stupeur passée, on réalisa que ce n'était pas une chose mais une personne qui avait atterri sur Sirius Black. Une fille. Blonde. Petite. La baguette serrée dans une main en sang. Le visage blafard. Une marque rouge lui zébrait le cou et la mâchoire.

Elle parvint tant bien que mal à se relever et à se tenir face à Black, prête visiblement à en découdre si besoin.

« CULLENS ? »

Une lueur démente dansa dans le regard de Black.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

De Charybde en Scylla.

* * *

1 « Yellow submarine », The Beatles


	9. 9

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#9

Remus Lupin fut le premier à réagir.

« Expelliarmus ! »

C'était une réaction comme une autre.

La baguette de Meredith lui fut brusquement arrachée des mains, projetant dans les airs des éclaboussures de sang.

Une réaction qui n'était sans doute pas la plus appropriée à la situation. Elle laissait Meredith Cullens sans défense face à la fureur Sirius Black.

Oups !

James Potter fut le deuxième à réagir.

« Bonjour Cullens ! Justement nous parlions de toi. »

C'était une réaction comme une autre.

Sirius Black tressaillit.

Une réaction qui n'était sans doute pas la plus appropriée à la situation. Elle aiguillonnait la colère de Black et la tournait vers la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

Oups !

Sirius Black fut le troisième à réagir.

Il prit sa baguette.

C'était une réaction comme une autre.

Meredith devint plus pâle qu'un bout de navet trop cuit. Pétrifiée sur place, parfaitement incapable de bouger. Sa main levée et vide. Du sang coulait sur ses doigts, des gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol.

Plic.

Ploc.

Une réaction qui n'était sans doute pas la plus appropriée à la situation, Black était capable de n'importe quoi dans l'état de fureur où il était.

Oups !

Peter Pettigrow fut le quatrième à réagir.

« Expelliarmus ! »

C'était une réaction comme une autre.

La baguette de Sirius lui fut brusquement arrachée des mains et alla rejoindre celle de Meredith.

Saine réaction pour le bien de tous et surtout celui de Meredith Cullens.

Ouf !

Meredith Cullens n'arrivait pas à réagir. Elle avait tout juste réussi à se relever.

Plic.

Sa main lui faisait mal.

Ploc.

Le mauvais sort qu'elle avait reçu la brûlait.

Plic.

Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Ploc.

Meredith ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Black. Elle ne s'était pas tromper. Il existait bien une chose pire que ce qu'elle venait de quitter. S'il y avait bien un endroit où elle n'avait pas envie de se trouver c'était bien devant un Black entouré par ses seuls amis Gryffondors.

Plic.

Le passage maléfique avait même ajouté le critère Sirius Black dans une colère noire à la scène.

Ploc.

Meredith Cullens avait déjà assisté aux théâtrales fureurs de Sirius Black. En général face à Evans. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru un jour en être la cible. Tout cela était si loin de tout ce quelle avait pu rêver, fantasmer, follement espérer.

Il était malheureux ! avait dit Alfred.

Menteur.

Sirius Black n'aimait que Sirius Black.

Cullens affichait une expression de terreur intense.

Black avait l'esprit embrumé de colère.

James Potter réagit vite. Il se plaça entre son ami et sa…victime.

- Dégage Potter !

- Même pas en rêve mon cher Patmol.

- Dégage !

- Non.

- POTTER !

James pointa sa baguette vers son ami.

- Ne me force pas à te faire du mal.

Même si le visage du jeune Potter était visiblement souriant et détendu, sa voix était coupante comme une lame de rasoir. Sirius Black ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Dégage.

Quand il avait une idée en tête il ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

James avait de bonnes questions.

- Dégage.

Mais Sirius n'avait nullement l'intention de lui répondre.

James entendit un bruit dans son dos. Sirius fit un geste.

Remus Lupin observait la scène sans même savoir quoi faire. James s'était immiscé entre Cullens et Sirius. Seul Potter pouvait avoir une réaction aussi suicidaire. Son regard alla de ses amis à Cullens. Elle était livide, terrifiée et la marque rouge qui lui barrait le cou et la mâchoire s'élargissait à vu d'œil.

Un maléfice.

Et pas un pour de rire.

Un bien méchant.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil au mur d'où Cullens était tombée. Il y avait certes une tapisserie mais Lupin savait d'expérience qu'elle ne dissimulait aucun passage.

D'où sortait Cullens ?

Comment avait-elle fait pour arriver là et tomber sur Sirius ?

La silhouette tremblotante de Meredith se pétrifia le temps d'un souffle et s'effondra sur le sol.

Sirius fit un geste.

« Stupéfix ! »

Black s'écroula. Potter avait lancé le sort par reflexe, sans même savoir ce qui se passait. Il se tourna pour voir, comprendre, ce qui avait provoqué la réaction de Black.

Meredith Cullens gisait sur le sol, inanimée. Lupin était penché sur elle. Un début de panique se dessinait sur son visage.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Silence.

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Meredith se sentit soulever de terre. Complètement incapable de bouger. Ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle aperçut à peine la silhouette de la personne qui la tenait avant que le maléfice atteigne ses yeux et la plonge dans le noir.

Black out.

* * *

Alfred Munch avait vu, de ses propres yeux vu, Meredith manquer de peu s'amputer un doigt avec une vulgaire feuille de papier. C'était à peine croyable. Comment avait-elle fait son compte ?

- Ca va ?

Meri se tourna vers son ami. Il fit un bon pour éviter la gifle.

- Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? proposa-t-il.

Meredith le regarda avec condescendance.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir faire ça toute seule.

Néanmoins Munch lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Appuie sur la plaie avec ça si tu ne veux pas mettre du sang partout.

Elle prit le tissu, comprima son doigt ensanglanté, se leva et sortit de la salle commune des Poufsouffles dans l'indifférence totale des autres élèves.

Munch resta quelques minutes à regarder la porte avant se balayer la pièce du regard. Il faisait sombre, sinistre en fait, et les élèves tâchaient de s'occuper au mieux pour ne pas mourir d'ennuie ou de succomber à une quelconque pulsion suicidaire. Visiblement, ils n'y parvenaient guère et étaient plonger dans climat dépressif oppressant. La pluie battante faisait des ravages sur l'humeur des adolescents.

Quelqu'un entra précipitamment dans la salle commune.

Un préfet.

Ce dernier jeta un regard à la ronde avant de fondre littéralement sur Munch.

- Cullens est à l'infirmerie !

Alfred ne réagit pas ou du moins pas comment le préfet s'y attendait.

- Oui, je sais.

- Comment tu fais pour le savoir ?

- Ben elle vient de s'entailler le doigt avec cette feuille et…

Munch se tut. Il venait de réaliser que Meri venait juste de partir et qu'il n'était pas possible qu'elle soit déjà à l'infirmerie et encore moins qu'un préfet l'y ai vu et ait eu le temps de faire le trajet de l'infirmerie à la salle commune. L'aller retour prenait vingt bonnes minutes et Meredith était partie depuis à peine cinq.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cependant Munch n'écouta pas un traitre mot de ce qu'on lui raconta. Il était déjà en chemin pour l'infirmerie.


	10. 10

**La honte de Meredith Cullens**

#10

_« Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune,_

_Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune…_ 1»

Lily Evans n'avait pu se défaire de cette chanson depuis que Black en avait parlé. Elle en fredonnait les paroles depuis plus de deux heures sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Excédée, elle se leva et décida à aller prendre l'air…

_« Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune,_

_Un sous-marin jaune, un sous-marin jaune, »_

Bon il pleuvait à verse dehors, elle devrait se contenter des couloirs. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune.

_« Nous vivons tous dans un sous-marin jaune, »_

Tandis qu'elle franchissait le passage derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame elle fut heurtée par quelqu'un.

« _Un sous-marin jaune…»_

Lily Evans resta figée dans l'entrée de la salle commune. Elle venait de tomber nez à nez avec Sirius Black.

_« …un sous-marin jaune »_

Oups.

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la foule amorphe de la salle commune avant de fixer son regard sur le jeune Black. Il affichait une expression terrible.

« Dégage ! »

Lily n'était pas du genre à se démonter face à Black. Il ne bougea pas.

« Black, dégage de mon chemin. »

Il ne bougea pas, par contre il ouvrit la bouche.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

Hein ? Il était sérieux là ? Sirius Black voulait lui parler à elle ? Mais de quoi donc ? D'un sous-marin jaune ? Lily remarqua alors qu'il était seul. Chose fort peu courante pour attirer l'attention. Autre chose attira son attention. Il était pâle et... Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire cruel.

« Ton nez a rencontré un mur ? »

* * *

Alfred Munch se massait nerveusement la main. Black avait la tête rudement dure. Il observa ses doigts. Il avait la main solide. Il n'avait aucune trace.

« Vous m'écoutez ? »

Il releva le nez vers Pomfresh.

Non. Il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce quelle pouvait bien raconter. De toute façon il s'en foutait royalement. Il était bien trop en colère pour ça.

« Frapper Sirius Black n'arrangera pas la situation ! »

Munch croisa ses bras sur son torse et pinça les lèvres. Il observa l'infirmière.

- Meredith s'est réveillé ? finit-il par demander d'une voix cassante.

- Calmez-vous !

- Mais je suis calme.

C'était très exactement sa faculté à rester calme qui lui avait permis d'accéder au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Vous venez de frapper Sir..

- De lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, précisa-t-il en lui coupant la parole.

Ce n'était pas très sorcier comme manière de précéder mais ça défoulait pas mal. Meri avait parfaitement raison sur ce point. Il aurait fait bien plus si on ne l'avait pas stupéfié si vite. Potter avait de sacrés réflexes !

- Il l'a bien mérité ! reprit Munch.

- Vous ignorez qui a fait ça à mademoiselle Cullens !

Il plissa les yeux. Comme si ce n'était pas évident ! Black était fou furieux que Meri lui ait posé un lapin et il avait une réputation et un passif qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa personne. Et puis, comme le disait Meri elle-même, Black était issu d'une famille de sang-pur de la pire espèce. Mépriser les moldus faisait partie intégrante de son éducation, les agresser aussi.

- Munch ?

Sans s'en rendre compte il était resté immobile, en silence.

- Oui ?

Mais comment Potter pouvait-il cautionner son ami alors qu'il sortait avec Lily Evans, une sorcière d'origine moldue comme Meri ?

- Calmez-vous !

Peut-être par vengeance à cause de la rime à préfète.

- Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais calme.

Il fallait qu'il retrouve Potter et sa bande.

- Munch revenez ici tout de suite !

Il avait besoin de quelques _explications_.

* * *

Meredith Cullens ouvrit les yeux.

Lumière.

Meredith Cullens referma les yeux.

La lumière, ça faisait mal.

Elle ignorait encore où elle était et ce qui s'était passé, elle avait juste l'impression d'être passé sous un bus. C'était presque aussi agréable que de se prendre un cognard en pleine tête.

Bruit.

Bruit juste à côté de son oreille.

Pffffffff qu'on la laisse mourir en paix.

* * *

James Potter examinait très soigneusement le mur par où Cullens leur était tombée dessus. Il avait soulevé la tapisserie et posé la main sur les pierres.

C'était juste des pierres.

Froides.

Dures.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un passage.

- Comment est-elle passé par là ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Aucune réponse. Logique. Les murs ne parlaient pas et donc ne pouvaient lui répondre.

- Et on ne peut pas transplaner dans le château !

Sûr que si elles en avaient eu le pouvoir les pierres du mur lui auraient confirmé.

Potter soupira. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était une sensation fort désagréable.

Assis à même le sol derrière James Potter, les yeux rivés à la carte des maraudeurs, Remus Lupin ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite à ce que racontait son ami. Il cherchait quelque chose, quelqu'un.

Meredith Cullens.

Logiquement il avait trouvé un point à son nom à l'infirmerie avec Pettigrow, Pomfresh et Munch, mais il cherchait une deuxième Cullens.

De son côté, Potter continuait à réfléchir à voix haute.

- Comment peut-elle nous être tombée dessus alors que Munch affirme qu'au même moment elle était à l'autre bout du château dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles ?

Il se tourna et fit face à Lupin.

- On ne peut pas être à deux endroits en même temps.

Lupin ne quittait pas la carte des yeux en se contrefichant de Potter.

- Lunard ?

Il cherchait toujours la deuxième Meredith Cullens.

- Hé ! Ho ! Lunard ! Je te parle !

Remus Lupin concéda enfin à lever les yeux.

- Hein ?

- Comment Cullens pouvait-elle être aux deux bouts du château en même temps ?

Lupin hésita.

- En voyageant dans le temps.

Potter resta sans voix. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ? C'était si simple et si logique.

- Elle nous est tombé dessus plus d'une demi-heure avant de sortir de sa salle commune, ce n'est possible qu'en remontant dans le temps.

Remus exposait le résultat de ses propres réflexions en ayant rabaissé ses yeux vers la carte.

- Mais avant de remonter le temps, elle s'est fait agresser. Donc elle a remonté plus qu'une demi-heure.

Il fallait qu'il la trouve.

- Et jusqu'à présent personne ne s'en est vanté, donc je serais même tenté de dire que ça n'a pas encore eu lieu.

- Vanté ?

- Meredith est d'origine moldue.

Potter pinça les lèvres.

- Et nous avons de la graine de Mange-mort à Poudlard.

Potter plissa les yeux de dégoût.

- Ils sont du genre à se vanter de leurs exploits.

Potter ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était mortifié de ne pas avoir pensée à ça lui-même.

- Oui mais comment elle a voyagé dans le temps ? demanda Potter.

Après tout, Lupin avait l'air d'avoir réponse à tout.

- Et puis ça fait plus de deux heures qu'elle a quitté sa salle commune pour aller à l'infirmerie. Il y a longtemps qu'elle devrait y être arrivée, non ? Elle s'est fait agressé en chemin, ça a donc déjà eu lieu et…

Lupin bondit littéralement en l'air en criant.

- LÀ !

- Quoi ?

Là, devant lui, sur la carte, il venait de trouver le deuxième point, une deuxième Meredith Cullens. En chemin… Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Elle était tout juste à quelques couloirs de sa salle commune.

Sa joie s'effaça instantanément en réalisant où était Cullens.

* * *

Ils avaient quitté leur salle commune pour parler tranquillement sans être épié par leurs camarades.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? demanda l'un.

- C'est mon père qui m'la dit ! Tous les sangs-de-bourbe vont être renvoyés de Poudlard ! répondit l'autre.

- Ça va faire de la place !

Cette pensée les fit rire.

- On pourrait les aider à partir un peu plus vite, non ? proposa l'adolescente qui les suivait en examinant l'état de son verni à ongle.

Les garçons continuèrent à rire.

- Avec ce qui est arrivée à Cullens tout à l'heure, on pourra dire que c'est Black.

Elle releva les yeux vers ses amis.

- N'est-ce pas Rogue ?

* * *

1 « Yellow submarine », The Beatles


End file.
